Images
by bookworm835
Summary: Time has passed on the island and you can't expect much from it but tragedy. But what Claire saw that morning was a beautiful image indeed. One-shot (maybe, depends) short fic, CC of course. Very angsty.


**Title:** Images  
**Author:** bookworm835  
**Rating:** T just to be ultra safe... I'm sure I could've gotten away with a K plus but oh well...  
**Category:** Romance/Angst  
**Summary:** Time has passed on the island and you can't expect much from it but tragedy. But what Claire saw that morning was a beautiful image indeed. One-shot (maybe, depends) short fic, CC of course. Very angsty.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own... :sigh: I have no clever remark to make the disclaimer more interesting. Pfft, like I ever do:)  
**A/N:** Yes, yes, I know, I'm stalling from my other fics. Really, I am, and I apologize wholly and truly. I ought to be working on my Found and LihM stuff but I'm totally STUCK:( So here's an odd fic that I haven't been planning on writing but I decided to just to see what other people think. It's kinda random, in my opinion. Dunno why I enjoy writing depressing stuff. It's probably going to be very boring. :) Oh, but in my other stories (Sunshiny Tears, Only Sleeping, maybe others), Claire's baby's name is Jonah or Charlie Jr. and I dunno what the little tyke's real name is gonna be (obviously) so I just keep switching it. Big Charlie fans know why I named the baby what I did this time. ;) Obsessed, you say? Pfft, nah. Anyhow, I really must work on my WIPs... Sorry for not! Ahh, and I said "very angsty" in the summary but it's really only the :coughcough:ending:coughcough:. Oh, and I FINALLY got my keyboard to type "" instead of ""! XD This will be very short.

-

Claire sat lazily with her back against a shady palm tree in the rising sun's brilliant light. Little Dominic Littleton lay nestled up in a soft cotton blanket against her chest, beautiful cerulean eyes peacefully shut. Claire was very pleased that Dominic looked like herself rather than Thomas. Charlie had seemed rather cheerful about it as well, repeatedly telling her how much he resembled her, then adding that the baby was very good-looking. Claire worried if tiny Dommie would grow up without friends on the island. Walt was, what -- nine, ten? Perhaps a bit too old to be real close friends but she could always hope. And then Charlie... she really didn't want the baby to grow up fatherless as well as friendless...

The azure waves lapped gently against the gold-shored beach; the sea, the sea... how gorgeous the sea was. Gorgeous, but frighteningly dangerous... but perhaps that was part of the beauty. White foam bubbled at the top of each crest. Seagulls cried overhead, circling in lovely patterns but then fluttering off. Claire couldn't blame them; as sightly as the island was, she too wished she could be far, far away.

There was a slight breeze that morning, lifting Claire's yellow-blond hair and twirling it like a halo around her head. The air was pleasantly warm and Claire's eyelids were beginning to droop...

"_C-CLAIRE!_"

Claire's eyes snapped back open and little Dominic stirred in her lap, whimpering. She rubbed his back. He beat his tiny fists on her shoulders, giggling. Claire glanced around.

"_CLAIRE! CL-CLAIRE!_"

Shannon came stumbling towards her, many people pausing what they were doing to watch her, kicking up the gold sand, her face extremely pale, her blond hair a disheveled mess. She was gasping wildly for breath. Claire began to panic; she had heard from Jack once that Shannon had asthma. Shannon choked and landed on her knees in front of Claire, waving her arms, her dark blue eyes bulging.

Dominic was whining again, cuddling closer to Claire and further from Shannon who looked ready to faint. Claire hugged Dominic to her chest. "Shannon? What's wrong? Shannon! Breathe! Calm down, it's okay!"

Shannon was close to tears, the corners of her lips pulled downwards in an odd grimace. She sucked in a breath between clenched teeth.

"Jack? Do you need Jack?" Claire began to call for the doctor. "_Jack! JACK!_"

But Shannon began to shake her head violently, forcing herself to breathe through her nose, trying to relax but failing. "_Nnno J-Jack!_" she gasped, her voice croaky as she fought for breath. "_Huuh..._" She took in a great breath and hiccupped then yelled, "_Ch-Ch-Charlie!_"

Claire furrowed her brow, flustered. "Charlie? You need Charlie?"

Shaking her head again, her eyes looked more terrified than ever. She took a few more deep breaths and hissed through gritted teeth, "_C-Claire... Char-liiie... b-b-blood... Kate... huuuuhh... told mmme... to g-get you... _hic_... B-blood everywhere..._"

Her eyes like dinnerplates, Claire half-shouted, "What's wrong with Charlie?"

Shannon, her hands groping blindly in the sand, her eyes tearful and eyebrows arched, repeated, "_Blooooood!_"

Claire thrust Dominic into Shannon's arms. Dominic pouted and sniffled, reaching out his stumpy little arms. Then she dashed off as Shannon scrunched her eyes shut, still grimacing, holding tight to Claire's baby. She sucked in a few more breaths and watched Claire disappear into the jungle.

-

Claire ran faster than she had ever ran before. Branches scratched at her bare face and arms and twigs and thorns scratched at her ankles. The whole jungle was a single blur of green and brown, Claire's vision obscured by the salty tears that were wetting her eyes. "_CHARLIE! CHAAAARLIIIIIIIIIE! CHAAAAA --_"

A big pair of bright olive-blue eyes stopped Claire in her tracks. She stumbled in shock and fell into someone's black-and-green striped chest. Warm, pleasant laughter drifted to Claire's ears. "Whoa, easy there, luv," said the distinct British-accented, slightly raspy, mumbling voice of none other than Charlie. Claire felt her heart skip a beat.

"Charlie!"

More laughter. "Yep. What are you doing out here, Claire? Where's little Dom?"

Blinking, Claire spluttered, "I -- I was looking for _you_!" she explained breathlessly, straightening up but clasping her fingers around his wrists. She stretched out his arms and twisted them around, examining his skin closely, looking for any flaws, cuts, bruises, anything...

"Really? Ah, I was looking for you too," Charlie said.

"Dominic's with Shannon," Claire muttered, squinting at Charlie's forearm. "Now, um, about that..."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, flexing his fingers. "What are you doing, luv?"

Claire, her heart still beating frantically, informed Charlie, "Shannon ran up to me all scared... she said you were hurt. I was worried. I ran out here to find you. I thought you were hurt..."

"Did she _say_ I was hurt?" Charlie prompted.

Claire felt a blush creep into her cheeks. "Well, no. She said... well, she mentioned you and blood..."

Charlie bit his lip. "Ah, that explains it," he said, smiling. "I, uh, got a bit angry... and I was, uh, swearing. I called her a bloody sod a good few times. Sorry," he added sheepishly. He shrugged.

"What did you get so mad about?" Claire asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Um, I'd rather not think of it, Claire," he said apologetically.

"Shannon was pretty panicked..."

Charlie pulled his wrists out of Claire's grasp and brushed back her windswept goldenrod locks. "_You_ were pretty panicked too," he told her. "Listen, we'll worry about this whole mess later. I'm sorry. Truly sorry. I'm such an arse... dunno how in the world you can get yourself worked up so bad over _me_."

"Because you're... different," Claire replied, cocking her head slightly to one side, a sweet smile on her lips.

"Different?" Charlie said in a mock-offended voice. "I'm not different, I'm just unique, or so my mum told me."

Claire giggled. "I think _all_ mothers tell their children that."

He crouched down and she followed him to the ground. She guessed he had a good deal to say. She was more than willing to listen. He grinned. "Have you told Dom that he's unique?"

"Yes, actually," Claire said matter-of-factly. "He's very unique indeed. How many little boys and their mothers have gone through as much as we have? Kidnappings, amnesia, deserted islands, insane psychics..."

Charlie beamed. "You're a very brave lot, aren't you? He's gonna turn out just like his mum. It'll be wonderful."

Claire flushed again. "Oh Charlie... oh, I was so worried!"

"Let's not think about it," Charlie suggested quickly. "I have to tell you a few things. I don't have a lot of time; I'm... expected elsewhere, Claire, I'm really sorry. If I could, I'd spend all of eternity with you. Now... first of all... I have to apologize for all the things I've put you through, all the ways I've hurt you. I never meant to but I just can't seem to help myself. You don't remember much yet, do you? But when you came back... I might've pressured you too much. It was frightening, going through all that together and... you... you didn't remember me... not that I'm blaming you, luv, of course. I'd never do that..."

"Charlie, you shouldn't apologize, _I _should... I don't know what happened out there but it must've been horrible..."

"Wait a minute," Charlie said in an urgent, soft voice. "I have to finish before I have to go. Claire... when Jin came and told me you were in labor, I've never felt more afraid. I was afraid that the baby wouldn't make it, or you would get hurt, or you would just go through so much emotional stress that you'd crack... Trust me, I've cracked plenty. Locke fixed me. If ever you have to chose between Jack or Locke, Claire, this is important -- Locke will help you. Jack's... a great guy an' all, but Locke knows what he's talking about. But when I saw you, smiling, crying, holding little Dom in your arms, I was still afraid. There's always something to be afraid of. That's my problem -- a problem that I don't want you to have. Don't be afraid... no matter what happens, don't be afraid. Fear is what will hurt you. While I was worrying about whether you'd be alright, I was hurting inside. Sometimes, though, it's good to be afraid. When Ethan took us, I was afraid. When he whether you or me would die, I was afraid. But I was more afraid for you. Now you're safe."

"You are too," Claire reminded him, her eyes wide.

He smiled, his expression somewhat mournful. "Oh Claire... I have to go. I can't believe I'm leaving you already... I'll miss you so much..."

Claire was beginning to panic again. "Miss me? How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But there's one more thing I need to tell you. It's very, very important. It's the most important thing I'll ever say."

"What is it?" she whispered.

"Take my hand and you'll see..."

Claire tentatively reached out, her fingers shaking, when suddenly a long wail tore through the jungle. Claire jumped up and whirled around. When she turned, Charlie was gone.

"Charlie? Charlie! Charlie, where are you!"

There was another wail, quite human, so Claire decided to see who it was. Casting a frightened look over her shoulder, she saw the wind lift fallen leaves into a sort of hurricane. _Sometimes, though, it's good to be afraid._ Claire felt fear grip her insides so she hurried off.

"Hello?" Claire called.

The sobbing abruptly stopped. Claire arrived at the caves. Kate sat sobbing on a boulder outside of the caves, her tearstained face bowed down and her hands shaking. They were coated in something dark crimson. Her shoulders shook violent with each cry.

"Kate?" Claire asked concernedly. "Kate, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Gasping for breath, Kate looked up, her eyes red and pain-filled. "Claire... Claire, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Claire shook her head. "No, don't apologize. What's wrong?"

Trembling, Kate choked, "Charlie. Charlie's gone."

Claire frowned. "Kate, relax, it's okay, I just saw Charlie. Shannon was worried about him too. What's up with you guys? He's fine; I was talking to him a minute ago."

Kate's eyes widened. "That's not... it's not possible, Claire..." She sniffed loudly and drew a long, shuddering breath. "We found him in the jungle less than an hour ago. We think he was attacked by that monster... or maybe a polar bear or boar. We don't know... God, Claire, I don't care... Claire, Claire... Claire..."

"Kate...?"

"Charlie... we couldn't... couldn't save him. He died right after we found him. Claire... Charlie's dead."

Claire felt her heart skip another beat. "What?" She stared at the red stains on Kate's shaking hands. She saw the same sticky substance leaving a dark trail inside the caves. _B-blood everywhere..._

"Charlie's dead." Fresh tears streaked Kate's face.

Claire shook her head. She repeated numbly, "What?"

Kate, sobbing again, pointed in towards the cave entrance. Claire, still shaking her head, headed inwards.

Jack was sitting in the corner, his knees up to his chest, massaging his temples, his eyes shut. There was an unearthly quiet. Claire glanced over to her left and her heart jumped into her throat. There was a low, shelf-like ledge that often served as a bed and, on top of it, was a twisted form enveloped completely in a thick blanket. Claire took a few careful steps towards it, her eyes stinging with tears.

His head snapping up, Jack half-shouted, "Claire, stop --"

But it was too late; Claire extended a trembling arm and very gently pulled back the covers. Tears streaked her face. She'd never cried that much before. Not when her favorite baby rabbit died when she was eight, not when her father died, not when Thomas left her. Never. She'd never cried that much before. She fell on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably, because Charlie had been so REAL; he had felt so THERE; but now he was gone. It had only been an image. A beautiful image... but a image nonetheless.

Charlie's face was chalk-white, his entire body bloodstained. His shirt was off and a deep gash in his side was half-stitched, unfinished. He must've died before Jack could finish. Claire's hands were shaking terribly and Jack awkwardly tried to comfort her, his hand on her shoulder. Claire reached out and brushed Charlie's hair from his clammy forehead. She ran her fingertips gently over his eyelids and lifted them and peered into his dull blue-gray eyes. He was really gone...

She let his eyes close again and she ran her hand down his jaw then across his shoulder and arm and finally to his hand, so cold. She felt tapes on his fingers. Blinking back more tears, she grasped his hand. _Take my hand and you'll see..._

There were three tapes on, one on his pointer finger, one on his middle and one on his ring. Crudely scribbled on in shaky handwriting was an eyeball, a heart, and a capital U.

_I love you._

Claire, smiling through her tears, whispered, "I love you, too."

And, maybe it was only a trick of the light, but Claire could swear that she saw him smile.

-

**Well, then! That was terribly written. But it might be better if people want a chapter story instead of a one-shot. Dunno if I'll be able to continue it in more chapters but if enough people want it I will. Hope you liked, as corny as it was... Please, please, please review! I shall be eternally grateful...**


End file.
